valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sand King
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 0 |DurableVal = 0 |SupportVal = 0 |EscapeVal = 2 |NukerVal = 2 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 2 |InitiatorVal = 3 |JunglerVal = 1 |Kampftyp = Nahkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 2 |DotA = 22. Oktober 2004|Dota 2 = 01. November 2010}} Crixalis, der Sand King 20px (Sandkönig), ist ein Nahkampf-Stärke-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Der Sand King kann Schaden über große Flächen verursachen und Gebiete schwer passierbar machen. Im Spiel kann er die Rolle eines Initiators, Disablers und Nukers übernehmen. Crixalis' Fähigkeiten können prima hintereinander gewirkt werden. Mit Burrowstrike kann sich Crixalis schnell bewegen und betäubt dabei gegnerische Einheiten zwischen sich und seinem Ziele. Durch die kanalisierend wirkende Fähigkeit Sand Storm verhüllt er sich in einem Sandsturm und wird unsichtbar, wobei gegnerische Einheiten im Sturm Schaden nehmen. Die passive Fähigkeit Caustic Finale vergiftet gegnerische Creeps, Heldinnen und Helden und lässt sie Flächenschaden verursachen, solange sie im Laufe der Wirkung des Giftes sterben. Epicenter lässt das ganze Schlachtfeld erbeben und schädigt alle umstehenden Gegner mit einem schweren Erdbeben, benötigt jedoch eine kurze Kanalisierung, um nutzbar zu sein. Besitzt Sand King Aghanim's Scepter, wird die Reichweite von Burrowstrike verdoppelt und getroffene Gegner erleiden die Vergiftung aus Caustic Finale. Heap Not many can survive an ambush from Sand King. Demolishing everything around him with waves of deadly vibration from his ultimate, he evades counterattacks by hiding himself in a scouring gust of sand, and stuns foes by striking them from beneath. Biographie "Die Sande der schimmernden Wüste sind lebendige, denkende Wesen - zu einem Kollektiv verbunden, verfügen sie über ein Denkvermögen dessen Ausmaße ebenso unermesslich wie die ihres Reiches sind. Nur, wenn es im Umgang mit niederen Naturen eines Abgesandten bedarf, sondert die Wüste ein Fragment ihres Leibes ab und füllt es in einen magischen Panzer aus der Fertigung des raffinierten Djinns von Qaldin. Dieses Wesen nennt sich selbst Crixalis, die 'Seele des Sandes', andernorts ist es dagegen nur als Sand King bekannt. Inspiriert von den zahlreichen Einwohnern der schimmernden Wüste, hat Sand King die Gestalt eines übergroßen Arachniden angenommen, eine Erscheinung, die nur zu gut seine grimmige Natur beschreibt. Wächter, Krieger, Botschafter - Sand King ist Inbegriff all dessen und dabei untrennbar von der endlosen Wüste, die ihn zum Leben erweckte." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *26. Juli 2012: Sand King: Neutrale können nun durch Sandstorm geschädigt werden. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 6.88e *Bewegungstempo von Sand King wurde um 5 reduziert. Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Überarbeitete Aghanim's Scepter: **Verdoppelt die Reichweite von Burrowstrike und wirkt Caustic Finale auf alle Helden. **Gewährt nich länger vorherige Aghanim's Scepter-Boni. *Grundstärke erhöht von 18 auf 21 *Verlangsamung von Caustic Finale erhöht von 25 auf 30% Gameplay-Update 6.85 *Der nach der Wirkungsdauer des Debuffs von Caustic Finale einsetzende Schaden wurde von 20% auf 50% erhöht. *Verlangsamender Debuff von Caustic Finale wurde von 20% auf 25% erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Caustic Finale: Dauer reduziert von 8 auf 6 *Caustic Finale wird nun immer gewirkt, jedoch verursacht 30% mehr Schaden, wenn der Timer ausgelaufen ist. *Caustic Finale wiederholt nicht länger die Dauer des Debuffs, wenn die Einheit bereits betroffen war. *Caustic Finale: Verursacht eine 20 % Bewegungsverringerung für 3 Sekunden, wenn der Schaden verursacht wird. Gameplay-Update 6.80 *Sand Storm-Radius wurde von 275/325/375/525 auf 525 neuskaliert. Gameplay-Update 6.79 *Schaden pro Sekunde von Sand Storm wurde von 20/40/60/80 auf 25/50/75/100 erhöht. *Verlangsamung der Angriffsgeschwindigkeit durch Epicenter ist nun dieselbe wie die Verlangsamung der Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit (10%->30%). Trivia *David Scully, der US-amerikanische Synchronsprecher von Sand King, spricht in Dota 2 auch die sechs anderen Helden Dazzle, Juggernaut, Sven, Bane, Morphling und Weaver. *Sand Kings Äußeres ist an einen Skorpion angelehnt. Diesen wurde im alten Ägypten eine schützende Funktion nachgesagt, auch wenn sie teilweise als Plage betrachtet wurden. *Sein Zitat "You were expecting...Sandy Claws?" ist eine Anspielung auf das Stop-Motion-Musical Nightmare Before Christmas, in dem der Weihnachtsmann von den Einwohnern der Stadt Halloween fälschlicherweise als "Sandy Claws" (in der deutschen Fassung: "Nikki-Graus") bezeichnet wird. *Gabe Newell gab auf einer Reddit-Fragerunde zu, dass Sand King sein persönlicher Lieblingsheld aus Dota 2 sei. Weblinks *Sand King auf Heropedia *Sand King auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Initiator Kategorie:Disabler Kategorie:Nuker Kategorie:Dota 2